Most litter boxes of the past use the same basic principle: A relatively large quantity of litter is placed into a tray where faeces are buried and urine is either absorbed by the mass or formed into lumps. The solids are combed, filtered or scooped away but those actions mix the used and unused portions of the litter and the entire contents are often disposed of prematurely to stop odour and bacteria build-up. The box is then cleaned or disposable box dumped, fresh litter loaded and cycle restarted.
In comparison the proposed invention does not mix used and unused portions of litter due to the use of small individual disposable and reusable containers. These not only allow for ease of disposal and substantial saving in litter but also enable the simultaneous use of a variety of litters to suit a number of cats and needs.
The proposed invention has additional uses unknown in the prior art. For example, the proposed device can be converted into a medical information collection aid and back into a normal toilet without sanitation by using fresh disposable containers, loaded with special litters depending on the need. Further, the transparency of the containers allows dietary information collection to be made easily. In addition, urine output volume can be determined easily by weighing the individual used container before and after soiling, even when the liquid urine has been completely absorbed.